total_drama_island_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin
Justin is the hottest person on Total Drama Island. He is a male model who joined Total Drama Island and was on the team for the Screaming Gophers. He is voiced by Adam Reid. Biography In "Not So Happy Campers Part 1", Justin arrived at camp on the boat and when he did, all of the girls on the island (including Owen) stared at him lovingly in awe. Chris told him that they chose him based entirely off of his looks. Justin was okay with that. Owen complimented him on his pants and he had all the girls crawling all over him in love. Later, the Bear came to camp and attacked everybody. Justin took his shirt off which made not only all of the girls at the camp fall head over heels for him, but the bear too. This also got Lindsay to love him and forget about Tyler. Justin was later seen making his food fall in love with him. In "Not So Happy Campers Part 2", When everybody had shocked faces, Justin just looked at himself in the mirror. When Justin jumped off the cliff, he landed outside of the safe zone and sharks. In the confessional, he talked about how when animals fell in love with him, the get infected with a mental disease called "Humanality." Justin was very hot in the hot tub and he got a bunch of girls to swoon over him. In "The Big Sleep", Justin got Lindsay to run with him and love him instead of Tyler which made him jealous. Tyler tried to get Lindsay back, but he kept getting hurt making himself look like an idiot and Lindsay didn't even notice him. Justin took his shirt off which made Lindsay and Heather drop dead over him. When they were eating, Justin shoved a disabled Tyler onto the floor and took off his shirt which made Lindsay love him. During the big sleep, Justin kept his team awake by taking his shirt off. He painted his eyelids and stood to make it look like he was still awake but the got him booted from the challenge for cheating. In "Dodgebrawl", Justin feared playing dodgeball, because he didn't want to damage his looks. When he got hit in the face with dodgeballs, he nervously looked in his hand mirror, but Katie and Sadie assured him that he still looked attractive. Just to be safe, Justin tested his looks, by sending a loving glare to Courtney, throwing her off guard and getting her hit by a dodgeball. Justin happily claimed that he still had it. In "Capture the Flag", Justin started an alliance with Katie and Sadie, knowing that he could seduce them into doing what he wanted. However, he completely hung them out to dry, convincing them to put themselves through pain and torture, just to advantage him. His plan was to have Katie and Sadie run in opposite directions, to distract the other team, while he took a beeline down the middle. This failed, as soon as Justin tripped over Tyler, who, at the time, was lying face flat on the ground, unbeknownst to him. Tyler realized what he did, and quickly removed Justin's flag, sending him to the penalty box, where he was reunited with the still delightfully oblivious Katie and Sadie. In "Not Quite Famous", Justin put out Beth's fire. He took his shirt off, got out a fire extinguisher and put it out which made all the girls Leshawna, Linday, Heather, and Izzy love him. He drank a water bottle, and a drop of water landed on his shirtless chest which made a steaming sound. This is what got him into the talent show and nobody objected. In the talent show, he did modeling and posing and in the end, he did the pull the cord trick. His team lost however thanks to Bridgette, and Heather made everybody vote him off. When he left on the boat of losers, all the girls on the island ran to the shore and said "I love you Justin!" In "No Pain, No Game", Eva, Izzy, and Justin returned in this episode just in time for the merge. Justin jumped out of a plane which made all the girls love him. Justin's pain challenge was to swim with piranhas which fell in love with him and kissed him. The challenge he lost was the one where Chef was about to pour bleach on his abs which made him scream and run away. In the confessional, he voted for Eva. In "Broken Bonds, Broken Bones", Justin formed an alliance with Lindsay in the same way he did with Katie and Sadie. Lindsay fell in love with him, forgetting about Tyler, and Justin pretended to return the feelings. Like with everyone else, who voted for her, Eva vowed revenge on Justin. Justin was cornered by a rock cliff, where Eva was about to pummel him. Justin got shirtless, to stop her in her tracks. Unfortunately, Lindsay tried to "help" her alliance buddy, by pushing a boulder off the cliff to crush Eva, but she ended up crushing Justin instead. Heather saw this and congratulated her for doing something useful, unaware of her unethical alliance with Justin. Appearance Justin is extremely hot and has a six pack of washboard abs and thick, shiny, luscious, dark hair. He has perfectly tanned skin that shines in the sun and gorgeous blue eyes. His face is perfectly sculpted and he has muscular arms with strong biceps. He wears a pair of blue jeans and brown shoes. He sometimes wears a green shirt that shows the tops of his abs at the collar but he is mostly not wearing it because his hot six pack of washboard abs are too sexy to be contained for too long. He also has a glorious glow that can form around him sometimes. Personality Justin is very hot and he is happy all the time because he can always get whatever he wants just because of his stunning good looks. He doesn't seem to have a care in the world. He loves girls but seems to only care about what's on the outside. This superficiality, allows for him to win over any girl and use them as a pawn. He is also very paranoid about keeping his body in shape. He can sometimes get annoyed with other girls drooling over him and acting like idiots. Episode Appearances *Not So Happy Campers Part 1 *Not So Happy Campers Part 2 *The Big Sleep *Dodgebrawl *Capture the Flag *Not Quite Famous *No Pain, No Game *Broken Bonds, Broken Bones *Search and Do Not Destroy *Hide and Be Sneaky *That's Off the Chain! *Hook, Line, and Screamer *Wawanakwa Gone Wild *Haute Camp-Ture *I Triple Dog Dare You (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Very Last Episode ... Really! *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Trivia *Justin is the hottest guy on the island. *Justin is one of the characters to have his ethnicity confirmed; he is Hawaiian. *Justin is the only contestant with pupils. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Male Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Mergers Category:Returners Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Heroes